


【祁张】宿草

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】宿草

朋友之墓，宿草不哭。  
经典里这样说，想必有其道理。可是张岱不明白为什么，他在心里将这话反复念了几遍，想，是不必哭呢，还是不该？虽然未必想得出答案，但这样一来，他竟真的不再有落泪的冲动。此时他已不识年月，只知道是从自己文稿铺成的路上走过来，最初为义烈作传的第一页写就之时，竟然还不及壮年，如今鬓发苍白，怪他自己活得太久，眼前唯有林立的墓碑。  
原来是梦，他踩着饱蘸浓墨的笔毫走过字纸，还好鞋底并不会染污坟前的青草。他低下头，借草尖的露水慰藉干涸的嘴唇，并试图察看嫩草的年龄，却没有看出，拨弄时无意惊动了一只蚂蚁。  
阿弥陀佛。  
他随口这样念叨了一句，忽然有熟悉的感觉，仰起头来看墓碑，想起这不算是自己的习惯，而来自这一位故人。事实上，他们都算不得居士，不敢当佞佛之讥，又都多少信一点，毕竟世间的道，夫子的道或佛陀的道，总是相通的：子曰不动心有道，自反而缩，虽千万人吾往矣；佛言夫为道者譬如一人与万人战，挂铠出门，或格斗而死，或得胜而还。  
那么，祁世培，他便是格斗而死了么？张岱在心里回答自己，未知生，焉知死，他没有办法下这个定论，可是，既然囿于阴阳的隔阂，无法阐明事死事生的道理，便很难安置思念。他忽然想到，宿草不哭，是不是因为，新一年春风吹过的时候，他的朋友就会得胜而还。  
或许真的是这样，“边地多白草，昭君冢独青”，不也是如此。放眼望去，这里宛若传说中的北邙山，土下骨皑皑，新故冢千千，好像每一座坟茔前都有青苍之色。张岱环顾四周，却不知这千千冢中，可有留待他来的一席空地。起风了，草叶簌簌作响，如同低语，听不分明，他在风中张口结舌，仿佛满堂饮酒，宾客无不尽欢，独他不能入座。  
春草绵长，抚过他的衣裾，风一直吹，草一直向他所来的方向拂动，令他想起多年前的渡口，他与祁世培作别的时候，祁世培说：“宗子，不要送了。”他说：“好，那么我走了。”渡口的潮水平了，风也停了。  
张岱此时顿悟生死间的道理，可他知道自己还不曾全然明白了“生”，也就不能即刻去明白“死”。既然不能入座，便只向故人讨一杯水酒，他躬身饮下草头露水第二次，才发觉这里无日无月，薤上露，犹未晞。尽管如此，人死一去，仍旧不能同他归来。  
他依然没有落泪，在睁开眼睛之前，亲吻隔年的春草。


End file.
